SPC16
is the sixteenth episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪. This episode focuses on the normal lives of Hibiki and Kanade. Synopsis Recently, Hibiki and Kanade had been good friends. In order to break their friendship, Siren turned into Kanade to start a fight with Hibiki. Deceived by Siren, Hibiki and Kanade started quarelling in school when their teacher in-charge announced that the two had been chosen to receive the school's best friend award. Hibiki and Kanade smiled in answer to applause from their classmates. The award ceremony was not only for the students, but parents of the students could attend as well. Kanade wanted to practice piano together for presentation during the ceremony, but Hibiki could not bring herself to have a practice session with Kanade so soon after their quarrel. In order to let Hibiki and Kanade see each other's good points, Hummy suggested that the two stay over at each other's homes for a day. Obeying Hummy's command, Hibiki and Kanade made their way to each other's homes. When Hibiki arrived at Kanade's home, she was immediatedly subjected to Souta's pranks. On the other hand, Kanade could not settle in at Hibiki's home due to Dan, who loved listening to classical music at high volume. Hibiki tried to follow Kanade's schedule of helping Souta with homework and helping out at the store. Kanade also followed Hibiki's schedule of alternately preparing meals with Dan. That night, Kanade made an international call with Maria, Hibiki's mother. Kanade wondered if Hibiki was lonely, since she could not spend time with Maria. Even so, Hibiki was always cheerful and energetic. On the other hand, Hibiki felt that Kanade was great as she managed to easily handle both having a little brother and helping out at the store. Knowing each other's good points, the two made up. After surveillance at Hibiki's home, Siren had come up with a new plan, knowing that Maria was Hibiki's weakness. Finally, on the day of the best friend award ceremony, the students and Kanade's parents came to watch Hibiki and Kanade receive their awards. Just then, Maria, who was supposed to be overseas, also appeared. Maria told Hibiki that Kanade told her via the international call that "Hibiki really hates her Mama", and whispered that Kanade was a bad girl. In order to embarrass Kanade, Maria told Hibiki to mess up the piano performance. Hibiki did not know whether to believe Kanade or Maria. Just then, the real Maria appeared. The one who was whispering to Hibiki just now was Siren in disguise. Having her disguise blown, Siren spotted a musical note residing in a metronome and turned it into a Negatone. Transforming into Pretty Cure, Melody and Rhythm had a hard time defeating the Negatone with their usual attacks, but after coming up with a new technique by exchanging their Belltiers, they managed to defeat the Negatone easily. Major Events *Melody and Rhythm discover Cross Rod Mode on their Belltiers and perform Music Rondo Super Quartet for the first time. *Hibiki's mother Maria makes her first apperance in person Trivia *"Pinpon" in the episode title means "ding dong" in Japanese. Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Cure Muse *Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Dan Hojo *Maria Hojo *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Ako References Toei Animation Suite Pretty Cure ♪ Episode Guide: Episode 16 Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪